terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yo Gabba Gabba!
Yo Gabba Gabba! is an American live action/puppet educational, musical children's television series starring five costumed toys coming to life and their friend DJ Lance Rock. The series premiered on Nick Jr. August 20, 2007 and ended on November 12, 2015. Created by Christian Jacobs (lead singer of the Aquabats) and Scott Schultz, the show's learning process has parents, older siblings, and younger kids watch the show together rather than letting it act as a babysitter. Plot This show involves 5 toys called Muno (a cyclops), Foofa (a flower bubble), Toodee (a cat dragon), Brobee (a monster), and Plex (a magic robot). They come to life when their guardian, DJ Lance Rock, takes them out of his boombox. Together, they like to sing, dance, and teach children social skills such as sharing and trying new foods. There are various segments inserted in, such as Mark's Magic Pictures and the Super Music Friends Show. Why It Sucks # Crappy backgrounds # DJ Lance Rock can be annoying sometimes, as he shouts a lot. # The characters can be creepy for some people. # The theme song is annoying as hell because it will sometimes get on your nerves fast. # Bland influence on 80s culture. # Bad segments. For example, Biz's Beat of the Day is about teaching kids how to beatbox. The Super Music Friends Show is where indie bands perform their songs, which most of the songs are annoying. # Bland costumes. # The toys were rip-offs of some characters. Muno was pretty much a Mike Wazowski rip-off, Brobee ripped-off Shrek, and Plex ripped-off Bender from Futurama. # Bad soundtrack. # Some unfunny jokes here and there, such as Muno and Toodee's reactions when they eat yogurt — probably the Gabba Land equivalent of getting brain freeze. # The characters are either annoying, cringe-inducing, or both. # It contains many bad lessons for kids to learn, like how to be a good friend. They probably already have learned that. # Extremely poor sound mixing. # Awful splatter special effects. # Several characters are racial stereotypes. # Inconsistent and nonsensical writing. # Many episodes serve no purpose other than padding. # It wasted the talents of Lance Robertson, Adam Deibert, Emma Jacobs, Amos Watene, Erin Pearce, and Christian Jacobs. # The humor in the show is mostly offensive, insulting, and forced, mainly consisting of incredibly stupid jokes and toilet humor. # It's overly random and lots of things are excessively out-of-place. # Because of its annoyance, laziness, randomness, and stupidity, it can essentially be an twenty-minute long "It's for kids!" excuse. # A complete waste of talented voice actors. # Horrid dialogue. # Annoying and repetitive songs such as "Don't Bite Your Friends", "Party in my Tummy", and the lackluster theme song. # Lots of padding. # It became self-aware of how bad it is and is proud of that. # Animation errors in many episodes. # The Yo Gabba Gabba and The Fresh Beat Band crossover was super bland as we could imagine. # It was referenced in to some bad episodes of good shows such as the Big Time Rush episodes "Big Time Audition", "Big Time Halloween" and "Big Time Cameos", the South Park episode "Taming Strange" which features Foofa becoming a spoof of Miley Cyrus after Kyle's adopted younger brother, Ike, attends a "Yo Gabba Gabba Live!" performance and "tames Foofa's strange" in front of everyone seeing the show, the True Jackson VP in the episode "Trapped in Paris", the Raising Hope episode "Sabrina Has Money", the title of the Futurama episode "Yo Leela Leela" parodies this, as does the show in the episode, known as "Rumbledy Hump". Redeeming Qualities # It was so popular. # The music and songs are actually quite nice to listen to. # In 2009, the cast was featured in their own float in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. # Muno was featured in a commercial for the Kia Sorento that aired during the 2010 Super Bowl and a subsequent Kia commercials in 2011, also the character Brobee appeared in an 2011 advertisement for Wonderful Pistachios. Reception While the show was originally met with mixed to positive reception, they later have been extremely panned by critics since 2014. It currently has a 6.7 on IMDb. In addition, it has constantly been listed as one of the worst Nickelodeon shows of all time. ''Yo Gabba Gabba! ''is often regarded as the worst shows ever. These videos are another reason to why Nick Jr. is going downhill, and is getting a bad reputation.